When mounting leaded components on a board, a lead of a leaded component is inserted into a through-hole of the board. Then, the lead is bent by being inserted into a bending device for bending the lead via the through-hole of the board. Disclosed in the patent literature below is technology for appropriately inserting a lead of a leaded component into an insertion hole of a bending device.
Patent literature 1: JP-A-H5-63396